Walking Dead 400 Days: My Version
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: 5 stories.Learn what dangers they face.
1. Ch 1: Vince's story info

Name: Natasha Winston

Age: 26

Looks: Black hair, green eyes, slightly tan.

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

KR: Unnamed parents, Vince[Husband], Marcus[son], unnamed brother-in-law.

Outfit: Dark blue tank top, black skirt that stops at her knees, white heels, crystal necklace.

History: Natasha and Vince had been friends since Natasha was in diapers. They did everything together. When they were in high school, they fell in love with each other and after high school they got married. After a year, they have a son named Marcus. Everything goes well, until Vince kills a man he believes is hurting his brother. He is then arrested and Natasha is left devastated. After Vince is sentenced to life in prison, Natasha decides to take Marcus on a trip. However, they instead go through a life changing event.

* * *

Name: Marcus Winston

Age: 7

Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, normal shin tone.

Ethnicity: Asian-American

Relations: Unnamed grandparents, Vince[father], Natasha Winston[mother], unnamed uncle.

Outfit: Red T-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, green bandanna tied around his neck.

Here's the info for Vince's part. This is going to be a very short story, but I'll try to lengthen them.


	2. Ch 2: Vince's story 1

Days into the apocalypse: **2**

My Pov

I was driving down the road, trying to get away from the city for awhile. And from all the pain we'd have to face when we came back.

I looked over at my son. He was going to be 8 soon. "Where are we gonna go?"

Me: "I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" He was about to answer when we heard screaming. I looked forward and my heart heaved forward.

Vince's Pov

I was in the bus. On my way to prison. I fucked up big time and now it cost me so much. My son would grow without me in his life and my wife...Natasha...God I was so stupid! Me wanting to help my little brother cost me my wife and son. I was sitting behind a man named Danny, who had a misunderstanding and supposedly raped a girl[so he said] and in front of a man Justin, who had stolen a bunch of stuff and made millions off of the shit he stole. We were waiting to move when 2 of the other prisoners started arguing. Then the bigger one actually wrapped his cuffs around the other one's neck and started strangling him.

Officer: "Clyde, get back there and break that shit up!" The other officer came back with a gun.

Clyde: "Alright Crabtree. Let him go."

Danny: "That's not gonna work!"

Justin: "Do something!"

Me: "KNOCK HIM OU-" I didn't have time to finish. Clyde shot Crabtree right in the head and killed him. It scared the hell out of  
us. Then we heard screaming. I looked out the window and saw a girl fall on the ground and a woman trying to push someone off her. Another woman ran to the girl, picked her up and they ran. Several of the people I was seeing looked like they were eating other people!

Justin: "Did you see that?"

Danny: "I saw it. We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Clyde: "We're not going anywhere."

Danny: "Fuck THAT, get this bus movin'! Hey, DRIVER! LET'S GO, MAN!"

Clyde: I said we're staying right here! We're safe inside the bus! Nothing's gonna-" All of a sudden, the dead prisoner sprung back to  
life and bit into the guard's neck.

Me: "Oh shit."

Justin: "Hey-HEY, you need to call someone! You hear me?! We need to-" The guard ran out of the bus. "Did he just bail on  
us?!"

Danny: "Oh Jesus!" We back to the corner of our seat to try and stay out of the thing's way, but I looked down at his  
shackles.

Me: "That ankle's gonna give."

Justin: "What do we do guys?"

Me: "Find a weapon!"

Danny: "What kind of weapon?"

Justin: "Where's the guard's gun?"

Me: "I think he fell on it. It's underneath him."

Danny: "Aw, fuck me." All three of got as close to the guard as we could and rolled him over. I grabbed the gun and shot him. Justin  
threw up seeing all the guts. "Oh! Watch it, man!"

Justin: "Sorry. Sorry."

Danny: "Man. I can't believe this shit. Can you believe this shit, man?"

Me: "No." We looked around for a way to get out. Then the backdoor window broke.

Danny: "What the hell?!" We looked to see a boy crawl through it. It was my son Marcus.

Me: "Marcus!"

Marcus: "Dad!" I saw a woman come from behind him. It was Natasha.

Me: "Nat!"

Natasha: "Vince!" They were both here. Soon more of those things got into the bus. "We need to get outta here!"

Justin: "We can't. The cuffs are chained together." She took out the Swiss Army knife her grandfather gave her. She cut through the cuffs just as those things busted down the door.

Me: "RUN!" We all jumped out of the bus and ran into the woods.


	3. Ch 3: Vince's story 2

Unknown's Pov  


I took down the photo of the man named Vince. There were 4 other photos. 2 men and 2 women. The two men's names were  
Wyatt and Russell. The 2 women's names were Bonnie and Shel. These people obviously wanted someone to find them. Hopefully, all of them were together and not spread out. I thought about how scared they have to be and how they may not trust people. I just hoped that if I did find them and that they would all trust me.

End of Vince's Story. Next up: Wyatt's story. I know this is really short, but there's not much I can do. I'll try to get the info for  
Wyatt's story up soon.


	4. Ch 4: Wyatt's story info

Name: Chelsea Steel

Age: 20

Looks: Black hair, dark brown eyes, pale.

Outfit: Pink tank top. black open shirt, light blue jeans, purple baseball cap.

Relations: Eddie[Older brother], Wyatt[friend], unnamed parents.

History: Chels has known Wyatt since she was 3. She would hang out with him and Eddie, but she would never smoke weed. When the apocalypse broke out, Eddie and Wyatt went to Chelsea's school and picked her up. Since then they've traveled, hardly staying in one place for long. However, they have a accidental run-in with a group and Eddie kills one of them out of panic. Now they are being chased by one of the group's members.


	5. Ch 5: Wyatt's story 1

Days into the apocalypse: **41**

****My Pov

We were driving down the road like bats out of hell. My idiot brother, Eddie, shot and killed a guy in a group we ran into and now one of them was after us.

Eddie: "God, this is so fucked!"

Wyatt: "Why the hell did you shoot that guy, man? What the hell WAS that?"

Eddie: "I didn't MEAN to do it. I t just happened, okay? Chels, where the hell were you with a warning?" I glared at him.

Me: "ME? You're putting that on me now?"

Wyatt: "Don't go blaming her for it."

Me: "I didn't see the guy either! I was too worried those guys were going to pull guns on us or-"

Eddie: "Shit! Dude, how'd they catch up to us?" I turned around and saw a truck following us.

Wyatt: "Who gives a shit, just-" Then a gun shot rang out. Fuck! This guy was shooting at us. "Hurry up, Eddie!" Eddie grabbed one of the guns we had.

Eddie: "Here, man! Shoot!" Wyatt grabbed the gun and I moved out of the way so he could fire. After 4 shots, the truck veered off the road. "Holy shit, man, did you get 'em? Are they back there?Wyatt? Dude, are they there or not?"

Wyatt: "Maybe they crashed?!"

Me: "I didn't hear a crash. Did either of you hear one?"

Eddie: "No."

Wyatt: "No..." Eddie turned onto a forest path. Then he turned the lights out. Me and Wyatt both looked at him.

Eddie: "I feel those looks on me, guys. I'm not being an asshole. I'm being smart. No lights, no...uh...you know. They can't see us."

Wyatt: "Crashing into a cow ain't gonna help anything, man! A cow?

Eddie: "Oh, SHIT. I SHOULD watch out for COWS! COWS! why didn't I think of that? When's the last time you SAW a cow, dude?"

Wyatt: "Okay, bad example, but you could still hit something, man." Wyatt had a point. "God, I can't BELIEVE we're in this shit." I  
thought back to what happened.

Me: "God, how did this happen?"

Eddie: "Can you both not barf just yet, okay? Please? This road is really straight, we'll be fine."

Wyatt: "At least slow down!"

Eddie: "What?! FUCK no. Did you forget what that one guy almost did to Chels? He almost KILLED HER!" I felt around my neck. It's like  
I could feel this bruise. Eddie turned the lights back on and Wyatt found the extra ammo Eddie had 'lost' last week. Things were calm until... "Shit!" We hit something and swerved a little until we managed to stop. "Holy shit, dude. Holy SHIT. Did either of you get a look? I think that was a GUY." I looked at Wyatt. He was panicking. I was too. "Wyatt, come on man, say something!" We were debating on whether or not to check. Eddie suggested rock-paper-scissors. We'd do two out of three times.

Round 1

Me: Rock

Eddie: Scissors

Wyatt: Rock

Round 2

Me: Scissors

Eddie: Scissors

Wyatt: Paper

Eddie: "Okay Chels. You're done." Now it was going to be the final choice. Whoever lost this one would go check.

Round 3

Eddie: Paper

Wyatt: Scissors

Me: "Eddie..."

Eddie: "Looks like it's me." He grabbed the revolver. "Shit, all right." Eddie got out of the car and Wyatt moved into other driver seat and I got into the passenger seat. Eddie was on the other side of the car when he called back "Here. In case we need to get out of here quick." He threw the keys to us, but they bounced off and landed somewhere. "Way to go, idiots."

Wyatt: "Hey Wyatt, I ate paint when I was a kid, doi!" I giggled slightly. I turned on the light me and Wyatt looked in the back. "There they are the piece of shits." I reached back, got them and handed them to him. "Why didn't he just leave them in the ignition?" He turned off the light. We looked and saw truck headlights. Oh no...

* * *

Wyatt's Pov

I saw lights like ones on the truck. Suddenly, a guy came out of nowhere, jerked open the door and grabbed my arm.

Me: "Shit! Ahhhh!"

Chelsea: "Wyatt!" She grabbed onto me and started to pull me back in. I got free and pushed the guy off me. I closed door and locked, then moved the gear shift. The guy shattered the window and grabbed me again. I slammed his hand in the window and cut him on a broken shard of glass.

Guy: "Fuck! Ah, son of a bitch!" I turned the car on and slammed on the gas. The guy sot at us as we drove away. Chelsea started crying and I knew why. In the panic, we left Eddie behind to guy. I only hoped he'd be alright.


	6. Ch 6: Wyatt's story 2

Days into the apocalypse: **66  
**

My Pov

Me and Wyatt had been driving for awhile and then I saw something. Smoke.

Me: "Wyatt, look." I pointed in the direction of the smoke. We decided to look. **Just** look. We walked quietly up to the camp and saw 2 guys, a boy and a woman. One of the men saw us and pulled out a gun.

Man: Who the hell are you 2?" The others looked at us.

Wyatt: "We don't want any trouble."

Man 2: "We don't either."

Me: "We just saw the smoke and wanted to know if it was from a camp." The two men looked at each other while the boy was clutching onto the woman.

Woman: "Are you 2 alone?"

Wyatt: "There were 2 of us, we got separated, but yeah, we're alone."

Man 2: "I'm Vince. This is Danny, my wife Natasha and our son Marcus."

Natasha: We can't let them wander out there. Who knows what or who's out there nowadays. They should join us."

Danny: "Nat, that's crazy! They could ditch us and take our supplies. Justin did the same thing, except he didn't take anything."

Marcus: "We should let them join. This is the first time we run into **live **people."

Vince: "They're right."

Danny: "Alright, but if you 2 pull any shit, you're not gonna live long enough to regret it!"

Me: "We won't. We've had run in with psychos, so we understand why it might be awhile before we're trusted." That's how we met Vince and his group.

I know that the second part of each of their stories' is short, but it's hard to think of extra parts.


	7. Ch 7: Russell's story info

Name: Cathy Grayson

Age: 19

Looks: Black hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, light-skinned.

Ethnicity: African-American

KR: Unnamed parents[unknown], unnamed siblings[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown], Russell[crush].

Outfit: Blue jeans, white sneakers, red T-shirt, light blue headband.

History: Cathy grew up in a loving environment in Statesboro. She was very smart and athletic. She had a crush on a boy in her class. Russell. He and Cathy both graduated. She and Russell spent their summer break together before both head to separate colleges. However, while they were in Atlanta, the apocalypse started. Now they are both focused on getting back to Statesboro and finding their families.


End file.
